


Young and beautiful

by Sugarplum89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously it's cheesy, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum89/pseuds/Sugarplum89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so short, it needs no summary. Nothing hurts, everyone's in a happy place.<br/>Fluffy fluff is fluffy. Over and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is actually my first try for writing anything else outside the Harry Potter fandom (and the last fanfics that I've written were some years ago, mind you) as well as writing in not-my-mother-language so please try to be not too harsh on me. 
> 
> It's stony. It's fluff (tooth-rotting and cheeeeeesy!). I suppose it's AU given the fact that they are in a romantic relationship in this one. Content-wise it's a mix of MCU and Comics I think (MCU e.g. re looks – the eyes of Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. are *insane*) but as it's not actually stating any too specific events either in MCU or the comics it shouldn't matter for reading and/or comprehending. 
> 
> So Lana del Rey is no favourite artist of mine, but this song just got stuck in my head and I listened to it on repeat, while imagining my OTP in a small story around it and urging me to write it down (years ago since that happened last time, actually...). Also I took the liberty to only use passages that help my story and ignored the rest. Hope you enjoy – thanks in advance for your feedback! :)

**Young and Beautiful**

 

The slightly smaller man across the room was his life. That's actually no news anymore but still amazing nonetheless. Steve wouldn't know where he'd be if it wasn't for Tony – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. _His_ genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And isn't this the craziest thing that even after over six years of being with Tony, loving him to an extent he never thought would be possible, he still gets those stupid small butterflies in his stomach when he looks in those huge brown orbs that are sparkling full of life.

They currently were at the annual gala event of the Maria Stark Foundation and Tony's wearing one of his midnight blue suits and he looks like he has been born in it, just all natural beauty and grace. 

Suddenly, admiring from afar didn't suffice anymore as he needed to hold this man in his arms, so he strolled over to him and his current company. After introductions were made they shared some small talk, until he heard the beginning tunes of one of his favourite songs of recent music history.

 

“May I have this dance, my heart?”, he asked, slightly bowing his head and taking Tony's hand in his, guiding him to the dance floor after his affirmation.

They slowly started swaying, holding each other close and Steve let his thoughts drift in accordance to the lyrics.

 

_I've seen the world_

_done it all, had my cake now_

_diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

_hot summer nights mid July_

_when you and I were forever wild_

_the crazy days, the city lights_

_the way you'd play with me like a child_

 

Everything with Tony was so easy, once they got their stubborn minds around the facts that they don't hate but actually care very deeply about each other. They complimented each other in the most perfect way which you often just hear of and seldom experience yourself. Exuberant and fast-pacing Tony found peace best in the calming and down-to-earth presence of Steve. When Steve felt cabin fever, he went to Tony and without having to explain much he always found a way to distract him with the most different things.

Some weeks ago they decided to take a break from everything going on around them and spontaneously flew to the other side of the country to a small beach house in California. Given their responsibilities they only had few days but those were filled with sun, lots of laughter and just them being together. Whether it was watching the sun go down at the beach or bickering about the usefulness of spending too much money on over-expensive food in restaurants – everything they did just felt natural, as if they were one. For this short period of time they felt infinite, just enjoying being in the here and now and not thinking about tomorrow for once.

 

_dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_please let me bring my man_

_when he comes, tell me that you'll let me_

_father tell me if you can_

_oh that grace, oh that body_

_oh that face makes me wanna party_

 

Steve was raised a Catholic and he still believed in the idea that there was a God watching and holding a hand over him, guiding him. Some days, especially after difficult or dangerous battles, he silently thanked him for letting him have Tony at his side, healthy and breathing, giving him strength through every thing thrown at them – good and bad. He just hoped and prayed that when the inevitable end would come one day, they could go together so he would never have to miss him for one second. Tony was the light of his life, reaching corners of his soul that were never touched before.

 

_he's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_

_will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

 

In the beginning of their relationship, Tony often said things like “You are so unbelievably beautiful!”, waking doubts in Steve's head whether they really were on the same page regarding their feelings for each other. He learned quite fast though, that Tony not only meant his outer appearance but more specifically his character and soul.

While listening to the last tunes of the song, a sudden thought came to his mind.

“Marry me, Tony.”

“Wh-... Steve?”

“I mean it. Please do me the honour of becoming my husband! I love you more than anything life could offer and want to spend the rest of my days with you, waking up and falling asleep next to you, sharing every moment breathing with you. 'Only death can do us part' – I believe this is true for us! You are my sun, my diamond, my life. Without you I would have lost direction so many years ago...”

Tony just stared at him, saying nothing for some time.

“Steve, I-... I never pictured myself as a married man. I gave up on that dream at a very young age after seeing what marriage could do to people.”, he said, looking thoughtful.

Steve's face lost some of it's enthusiasm, he swallowed hard. “It's okay... we don't have to. Get married, I mean. It was just an idea from the top of my head. I don't need a ring or anything to know that we belong to each other and it doesn't change a thing...”

“Sugarplum, I wasn't finished yet.”, Tony teased him smiling.

“I never thought about getting married, but some years ago you came into my life and made yourself at home in my fickle, stupid, beat-up heart. Giving me direction and purpose. You made me believe in myself and not only the genius persona that I showed everyone. You constantly make me strive to be a better man. You complete me like nobody else can. So, by all means... yes, I will marry you.”

The happy kiss that followed this statement was feeling like a first. Well, it actually was. The first kiss as husbands-to-be.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> See, what did I tell you. The last sentence is the cheesiest anyone can say, but it's also the truest. Find beauty in the little things, guys! If you liked it, leave a comment for me. :)


End file.
